


But a Memory: The Hair Pin

by Liviz223



Series: But a Memory: BTVS AU [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviz223/pseuds/Liviz223
Summary: Jackie finds a hair pin that spurs a memory of what shaped her as a person.





	But a Memory: The Hair Pin

Jackie was in the attic again. This time she had been looking for something specific. A hair pin. She had been searching for it for a few hours and it was almost dawn. Suddenly, the smell of blood wafted toward her, not unusual, as she is a vampire, but it did not smell human. Well, it did smell a little bit human, but it had a demonic air to it too. Jackie followed her nose and found the pin a split second later. The pin looked similar to a hair comb, it had three prongs, a large onyx top and was ashy looking with a ruby in the centre of it. As soon as she put it in her hair, a memory that would forever shape her had begun.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There had been an important political dinner party in London, to which she had snuck in. As she looked about fifteen, but was in her seventieth year Jackie had easily made her way through the now dispersing crowd of wealthy youth. She looked extremely elegant with her hair in a bun, held together by a gorgeous hair pin, and was wearing a midnight blue gown. Taking the backstreets to get home as quickly as possible, she saw many scandalous events, ignoring them, however in her haste. One scene at which she chose to pause, however, was one with dust and broken crates. Right away Jackie morphed into vamp-face and sniffed the air smelling for anything suspicious. She smelled a mix of human-demon blood. The blood of a slayer. Suddenly, a teenaged girl appeared out of the shadows, wooden cross, and stake in hand prepared to lunge at Jackie. Jackie hastily took out her hair pin and got into a fighting stance, just like Spike, her father, had taught her. Gripping the stake, the girl sprinted towards her. Jacqueline's mind slowed as she barely dodged out of the way of a blow to her left kidney. Running over to the edge of the alleyway, the girl launched herself over a crate to get behind Jackie. Jackie threw the hair pin at her. It was lodged in the girls left thigh. As she fell to the ground, stake and cross dropping from her hands, Jackie dragged the hair pin down in her thigh before passionately removing it. The girl did not, however, look intimidated or scared. Instead, she seemed to be thankful that her time was probably up.

Jackie began to walk back home, thinking that this was the finale to her night. With Jackie's back turned, the girl slowly got up, picked up her belongings and staggered over to her. Although her breathing was laboured, with all her strength, she pressed the cross into the back of Jacqueline's neck. As soon as it made contact, smoke rose from her skin, along with a loud sizzling noise. Jackie slowly turned around and grabbed the girl by the neck, almost cutting off her breathing. The girl stabbed the stake into Jackie's wrist, making her release the hold she had on her neck.

 

From a rooftop above the alleyway, a cigarette was being lit. Spectating from above, Spike put away his matches and continued watching the scene playing out below. _What's this_ , he thought, _a vampire slayer trying to dust my daughter?_ He snorted.

"Let's just see how the rest of this fight plays out, shall we?" He said aloud talking to no one in particular.

Spike dragged his cigarette to the tip, and took another out to light.

"This is going to be fun."

 

Back in the alleyway, the slayer's nose was now heavily bled, but her thigh had begun to heal. Jackie's left eye was beginning to bruise and she clutched the hair pin, ready to strike again at any sudden movement. The slayer slowly rose from the now bloody alleyway ground. She had a look of terror in her eyes. Contrasting the terror, Jackie's eyes held hers with pure determination. Snarling and violently grabbing the slayer's neck with one perfectly French manicured hand, Jackie made sure to dig her nails into the girl's neck just enough to make her bleed. She also made sure not to choke the slayer completely. This was meant to torture and inflict as much pain as possible. With her other hand holding the pin, she lodged it straight into the side of her neck, slowly pulled it out and then lodged it directly into the slayer's heart. When Jackie pulled it out again, she returned to the neck, repeatedly stabbing the slayer there with as much force as she could muster.

Jackie watched the life slowly drain out of the girl's eyes and go limp in her hand. In shock she dropped the slayer and placed the pin back in her hair. Blood was oozing out of the body on the ground.

 

Spike stubbed his third cigarette and leaped gracefully from the building into the alley.

"Nice work, Kitten. Great maneuvering," he said admiringly.

Jackie turned to face her father, stunned that he had actually seen her do that.

"Wh-But-I, huh? I didn't mean to kill her... Oh God! I-I Killed her!" She stammered. He put his arm around her leading her out of the alley.

"Come on, it was technically self-defence, so you don't have to worry about it."

Spike took out his matches and lit yet another cigarette. He offered one to Jackie, but she shook her head, not wanting to taste tobacco tonight. She reserved those kinds of things for celebrations, and in a way this was a celebration, but celebrations similar to a birthday. Spike shrugged and mentioned that it was a special moment because she is one of the few vampires to actually kill a slayer. It was quite impressive and would impose fear in other vampires who would normally belittle her. He also mentioned how other vampires would now know not to mess with her.

 

Aside from the sound of Spike smoking, the rest of the walk home was spent in silence. They took the shorter route as the sun would be rising soon.

Jacqueline was consumed by the thought of what she had just done. No matter how she thought about it, she always came up with justification for, what was essentially, murder.

When she went to bed she changed her clothes, but left the hair pin in. She was up all night compartmentalizing what happened. It was difficult to _not_ think about.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasping, Jackie pulled the pin out of her hair. She was by no means used to the fact that she had killed a slayer. Tears streaming down her face, she threw the pin to the ground, dried blood and everything. As immediately as she threw it, she picked it up. Even though it was one of her worst memories, it was important to come back to it once in a while to remember.

No words were spoken between Jacqueline and the slayer that night, but Jackie felt that the slayer did not deserve to die as violently as she did.

She glanced at the clock realizing she had three minutes until sunrise.

Deciding to go to bed, Jackie took the hair pin to her room and tossed it onto her mirror-less vanity. Exhausted, she fell onto her bed, falling asleep as soon as her body hit it.


End file.
